Pine forests at Midnight
by FrenchCaresse
Summary: Response to prompt requesting a crossover in which Jack Frost was just another mutant in the X-men World. Slashy fun ensues. Rated M for kink, light D/s themes, verbal taunting and unusual anal prep. Wolverine/Jack
1. Chapter 1

So I saw the movie Rise of the Guardians with my kid and drooled over Jack Frost the whole time. Then of course I had to Google to see if I was the only one ...

This story was written in response to a prompt requesting an X-Men/Rise of the Guardians cross-over where Jack Frost was not a Guardian but just another mutant in the X-Men universe.

NOTE: I am not very deeply familiar with either fandom, but enough I hope. And anyway, it was heaps of fun to write.

WARNING: rated M for over-18 content later.

So here goes; UnBeta'd and unusual crossover fun...

* * *

Jack Frost was restless.

Being stuck inside a school, no matter how luxurious and huge, still felt unnatural to him.

And Jack Frost feeling restless usually meant mischief of some sort.

So, of course, he set out to find the other person he knew would understand feeling flighty.

Someone who would distract Jack from the uneasy call of *outside and away*. It was always fun to provoke Wolverine. At least, it was fun if you had quick reflexes and weren't too worried about your personal safety. Because of, you know, the claw things…

As he flitted around the institution, floating near the crown molding and peeking into the many doorways, Jack Frost briefly reflected on how his life had turned upside down recently.

Apparently, he wasn't special. He wasn't gifted. He wasn't a Guardian. He was just another mutant, who had been recruited by Charles Xavier as soon as he'd been (rather tardily) located.

He cocked his head, thin features locked in concentration as he listened hard for the heavy breathing that would pinpoint Logan's location.

Faint, far-off…

Downstairs, toward the back…

Ah-ha! Jack knew where the bigger man was hiding now, and he exited the building through a third story window to circle around from outside.

Everyone predicted that Jack would bond with Storm over the recent tumult in his life. It seemed like the obvious choice.

But if their similarities had the geneticians all a tizzy over similar chromosomic irregularities and stuff, they simply made Jack uncomfortable.

Storm was living proof that he wasn't as unique or as important as he'd thought. Their related meteorological powers, even their freakishly alike white hair, pointed out how chance mutations were sometimes almost identical… And if Jack had felt he was special before being recruited, just like Storm, at least he'd made it quite clear that he had never been worshiped as a Goddess like certain others.

Anyway, being confronted with the obvious forced Jack to a bit more introspection than he liked. Storm was awesome, no doubt, but Frost felt too uncomfortable around her to really share his feelings with her.

Plus, she was… boring.

All LEADERY and stuff. At best she gave a small half smile at Jack's antics, at worst an icy stare. And she could do icy-scary even better than Jack!

Also, there was the whole boobage thing. Boobs were just creepy and Storm's were much too in his face for the liking of a guy who preferred dudes. Jiggly booming mounds of… Yuck!

Jack shivered unnecessarily, trailing delicately spreading detail as he looped around a corner.

*There*

Just as he'd thought. A telltale glow spilled from a window, a square of reflected firelight turning the snow to tarnished gold.

In the small library on the ground floor, that was where Wolverine was holed up! As usual.

Jack stared greedily inside, pressing his face close enough to the window-pane it began to ice-fog.

The other mutant was crouched before the fireplace, holding a fire-poker thing. The cast iron looked fragile and delicate, dwarfed by his large hand. Even seen from behind, even obviously lost in his thoughts, Logan radiated power. Brute strength and coiled energy.

His muscular back rippled, pulling at his shirt, and Jack had never even thought dorsal muscles could *do* that before meeting the burly man. Wolverine's biceps… Well, his arms were just… ridiculous. Probably as wide around as one of Jack's spindly thighs. As for Logan's messy hair and the scruff on his square chin…

Jack moaned a bit as the creeping ice gradually blocked his view.

Now THAT. That Jack appreciated, much more than all the explosive cleavage Storm flaunted. Although you had to give her credit for tight abs.

Logan was brooding, no doubt about it. And Jack supposed he had good reason to. He'd never met Jean, but he'd heard the whole tragic story, and then there was Cyclops who'd gone off somewhere else to mourn. So yeah, Wolverine had a reason to be in a foul mood.

Jack should really let him be.

It was just that…

Wolverine was so much FUN to poke at. He rose to the bait, every time. And once he was worked up enough, the sex… Hmmmm.

Anticipation curled tight in Jack's belly and he was starting to get hard already.

Biting his lip to contain a devilish laugh, the silver-haired lad silently worked the ancient latch open.

Action time!

* * *

This one-shot is four parts that are all done and posted elsewhere, so I'll try to get it all up this weekend.

Ciao!

xxx

French Caresse


	2. Chapter 2

_The fun begins! _

_**Please respect the NC-17 warning.**_

* * *

Even if Jack acted really quietly, silently edging the window open and gripping the frame feather-light to float himself into the room, Wolverine *still* heard him enter; Logan's crouched back tensed, and a heavy sigh sounded.

Damn super-ears.

''Go away.'' A deep baritone grumble that only increased the tightness in Jack's pants.

Jack ignored him of course, perching on the back of a ridiculously big armchair and subtly adjusting his growing dick.

''I'm boooo-oored.'' He announced in a singsong voice.

A beat, during which the fire flared and crackled from a vicious poke, before Logan answered '' What does that have to do with me, Snowflake?''

Good.

It was as much opening as he could expect; Wolverine was interested in being distracted!

Wearily, the huge man turned from the fire and rose to a standing position. He knew better than to keep his back to a bored Jack Frost by now.

Pushing off with his staff, Jack drifted across the room, moving closer to the mutant who now TOWERED over him. The frost elf squinted, observing the other man's expression. His face was still lined with worry, but his posture was relaxed, arms loose at his sides.

Excellent.

It meant tonight was going to be fun.

If Wolverine had *really* wanted to be alone, he would have been all tensed up and his eyes would have been flat brown.

Jack grinned as he danced lightly over the posh area rug, enjoying the momentary softness that tickled his bare feet.

Logan's eyes followed his advance, a spark of interest lighting in their sad sad depths.

It made Jack's dick twitch and he bit his lip, maintaining eye contact.

Wolverine silently watched Jack, the spark of interest building to a slow burn of lust as he recognized the sparkle in his slim lover's eyes. For, despite all his grumbling, Logan enjoyed their trysts just as much as Jack did.

The firelight threw shadows on Logan's chest as it rose and fell with his breathing, drawing Jack's attention. Gods, it was vast; planes of sculpted muscle, pulled over a strong ribcage. Jack *knew* the perfect sprinkling of crinkly hair was hidden by that checkered shirt...

Damn! Jack shuddered as a wave of craving swamped him… He craved absolutely inappropriate actions, like rubbing his face all over like a cat or spreading goose-bumps on golden skin as he licked trails of frost. Maybe he could do that later. For now…

The winter sprite concentrated on exuding seductiveness as he finally reached within touching distance of the mountain of muscle. Logan made no move to initiate contact, instead letting his gaze burn straight through Jack's clothes.

Slowly, the boy brought a smooth hand to his own chin and trailed an index seductively between his pale lips. With a gasp, he sucked it in, going a bit cross-eyed as he tried to watch when he pulled it out all shiny with saliva.

Wolverine was beginning to look interested despite himself. His lips parted a bit and his eyes narrowed, focused on the supple mouth working the slim digit.

And Jack made sure the show was worth it. He laved at his finger enthusiastically, giving Wolverine glimpses of shiny pink tongue and straight white teeth. Frost hadn't really planned the moan that echoed in the silent room when the imagined image of a so much bigger, blunter cock to suck overpowered him. However, its effect on Wolverine was obvious, so Jack didn't really mind that little slip of control.

When Jack finally stopped blowing his own finger, it took a second for both of them to break from the spell.

But Jack was quicker at regaining his senses.

Jack was motivated.

He had a plan.

He knew what to do to push Logan from the dark depths of his thoughts. The finger-sucking was just a lure, a decoy. What he'd really meant to do was…

Quick as lightning, Jack pushed himself right into Logan's personal space. Then he stuck his cold slick *wet* finger into a hairy ear canal and wiggled it.

''Hey!'' The sound was a few octaves higher in pitch than Wolverine's usual scratchy tone and Frost pumped a fist in victory. Jack 1, Logan 0.

At the same time, he ducked, bending in half and pushing off hard, propelling himself with pointy toes poked into Wolverine's thigh.

It nearly worked too! He'd almost managed to launch himself out of Logan's reach when a large thumb and index seized his ankle at the last second, and his cackle of glee whooshed out of him as his back contacted the floor rather heavily.

And then…

Then he was surrounded by Wolverine.

Hot and strong and so SO male.

Muscle caged Jack, crushed him to the solid pine floor. Strong fore-arms braced on either side of his head. Heavy hips dug a hard belt buckle into his belly. Huge thighs forced Jack's apart, so naturally.

The big man pressed almost *too* close, unyielding. Close enough that his radiated heat tore a small whine from Jack's throat. So very hot… So much burning warmth that Jack forgot to breathe.

Which was a shame, really, because Logan really smelled good too.

Not of sweat, and not his spicy aftershave, exactly. All man, and somehow wild too.

Pine forests under the winter's moon.

Just as Jack remembered to inhale deeply, arching his back to get his nose closer to the crook of Logan's bulging shoulder, he was suddenly stranded all alone on the floor.

And Logan was plopped in the armchair Jack had been sitting on the back of a few minutes before.

Sprawled on shiny wood planks, long limbs all awkwardly spread, Jack supposed he looked rather ridiculous. But he still needed a minute to shake the silver fringe from his eyes and let the imprint of a thick bulge pressed close fade a bit before he could think.

Logan regarded him with a speculative half-smile, probably pondering whether he should fuck him right now, on the floor, or if he wanted to make them both wait a bit.

Jack fervently hoped for the latter, although the ache in his groin definitely rooted for sooner rather than later. Eyes large and luminous, he remained motionless, letting the other man decide. Because although he bottomed, Jack Frost absolutely didn't doubt who decided how things went.

It would be so easy to get what he wanted, what he NEEDED…

A soft moan, a hand curled over a tented pants-front, a blue hoodie slowly pulled up to expose a soft belly… And Logan would lunge at him and drive into Jack until they both forgot anything but pure sensation. It was tempting, so very tempting.

Instead, Jack sighed and slowly sat up, a bit dazed with pent-up sexual need. Man, waiting was a bitch.

Except he'd learned that with Logan, it usually paid off to wait. Despite his grumpy-angry manner, Jack had discovered Wolverine possessed infuriating reserves of patience and self-control. So the more worked up he was, the more awesome the sex.

Otherwise, the big man was so worried of hurting his pale lover he held back and *made love*. Jack scoffed; he didn't want to be treated like porcelain. He was much less fragile than he looked and he knew what he wanted. There was a reason he'd picked the biggest baddest mutant to fuck; the rougher, wilder the sex, the better. At least in Jack's opinion.

For that reason, Jack ignored his habit of instant gratification and allowed the older man to lead this dance. He eventually decided to squat on a side-table, between the bookshelves and the large mirror on the far wall.

A pause followed, until Logan's panting slowed a bit and he cleared his throat. Then he rose quickly, astonishingly graceful for the sheer amount of muscle he lugged, and reached behind some large brown books on the shelf by the fireplace.

His wiry fore-arm emerged, clutching a square bottle of… whisky? Something that sloshed and glinted amber in the firelight, anyway.

''Make yourself useful.'' Wolverine's voice was still a bit rougher than usual and Jack forced himself to quell an instinctive hip wiggle at the sound.

Then the bottle was sailing through the air but obviously Jack snatched it before it crashed into the wall. Geez.

The other man clearly wanted his drink chilled. But the thought of thin lips wrapped around the bottle, the way it would be tilted up and so would a large head, thick neck stretched so perfect for biting, jutting Adam's apple bobbing…

God.

Jack wouldn't be able to resist THAT, for sure.

So instead of frosting the bottle, he materialized a snowball then unceremoniously poked a finger into it until he had made a finger-shaped cavity that he could fill with what was indeed whisky, a sniff confirmed.

''Pfff. Show-Off…'' Logan grouched as Jack rapidly gutted and filled three more snowballs that he thumped onto the table by him.

He had stared too long at Jack's delicate fingers as he worked the balls of ice though, still turned on from their earlier crushing embrace.

Jack waited until Wolverine's guilty gaze reached his face, before pointedly plucking a single snowflake the size of his hand from thin air.

Then he carefully bent each of the feathery arms, and filled the gaps in between with clear ice, thin as a butterfly's wing, until he had created a snowflake-glass that glittered like a diamond

Filling it with liquor, he saluted a stunned Logan.

''Now -that's- showing off.'' Frost piped, toasting with his snowflake glass before it melted and wincing at the burn of the liquor he swallowed.

He made a face, watching as Logan cradled his first snowball in blunt fingers, swirling the alcohol inside around and around, almost sloshing it over the side.

After several long minutes of this, as well as staring darkly into the fire, which led to a second snowball being swirled and sipped from, Jack grew bored. Again.

He started to flitter around the room, pressing a finger to random surfaces and watching how his frost spread differently.

The wood was blah, been there, done that. The small rug on the floor proved interesting, all the fibers freezing into miniscule points that made a crunchy sound when stepped on. The mirror was fun, but then mirrors always were. Too bad it wasn't bigger. The four foot tall frosty image of a giant cock was pretty realistic too, and Jack was quite proud of his handiwork.

Jack had just begun darting around near the ceiling, aiming to frost every ninth book on the top shelf that circled the room and having mostly forgotten about its other occupant, when a loud growl interrupted him.

''For the love of…'' Wolverine sounded gruff and exasperated and his eyes flashed. ''Can't you just sit still or, or, or leave me in peace? You're just fucking… ADHD… or something… '' the rant blurred into unintelligible complaining before finishing with ''…drive me mad!'' in a deep voice.

Jack stuck his tongue out at the pissed off mutant, making a point to sit like a statue, cross-legged on the windowsill. ''Well at least I'm not boring like you.''

Wolverine growled at him, teeth bared; a deep rumble that revived Jack's erection. Oh yes. This was the way to go!

''And pissy too!'' Jack threw this comment over his shoulder as he snatched his staff and leaped out of the open window.

The resulting growl was thunderous, followed by heavy footsteps heading toward the opening Jack had conveniently left glass-free. No need to get grounded for a broken window-pane… again.

The white-haired boy gleefully moved a safe distance from the building and continued his taunts. ''What, got a hairball in your throat?''

A blur of movement and what was a rather impressive leaping summersault brought a quivering Wolverine crashing into the snow-covered yard.

Jack simply flew backwards, making a show of being unimpressed as he perched in a large oak tree.

''It's sad, really…'' Jack baited, shaking his head desolately.

He waited until Wolverine's eyes, reflecting the moonlight, fixed on his crouched form.

''How you're getting slow in your old age...''

And Jack sped off as Wolverine's mouth opened to suck in a huge breath, yelling merrily over his shoulder ''Can't catch me, Grand-pa!''

A frightful roar answered him and Jack knew he'd gotten Wolverine exactly where he wanted him, laughing as he sped off.

The frost faerie whooped loudly, feeling the wind whip his hair and tug his clothing. He surfed air currents, wildly fast, almost-not-quite falling and looping giddily through the rough trunks before bursting over the treetops to crow at the silver moon from the joy of just being ALIVE.

Thunderous crashing, snowbanks smashing and branches breaking signaled Wolverine's advance in the forest below.

It was no contest, really, but it was amazingly invigorating.

Muscles pumping, the earth-bound mutant streaked past trees and rocks. Faster, faster, feeling the burn in his calves, the chill night air jagged in his lungs before puffing out in a delicate cloud. Jack flicked in and out of Wolverine's vision, a silver shadow or sudden patch of ice betraying his presence.

They ran a long time, together - or not. Sometimes, Jack was just gone, and then he reappeared BEHIND Logan to poke at him. Once, Logan threw a pinecone and it bounced straight off Jack's surprised head. Now THAT was impressive, considering he was running full speed when he did it. Branches that got in the way were slashed, the smell of sap and freshly cut wood rising crisp.

Wolverine eventually spotted Jack, a greyish blur waiting before a giant pine. The ancient true was huge; its boughs spread thick and wide, throwing spiky shadows on the silver snow.

In fact, the bottom limbs were so thick with needles and weighted down with snow that they dragged almost to the ground. A quick circle around and a convenient frost froze them tight to the forest floor.

Bending low to enter the shelter they'd found, Wolverine was faced with a multitude of spindly dead branches. A few handfuls of snapping and popping and maybe a curse or two when they snagged in his hair, and they had a snug little cave to have sex in.

A bit drafty and cold, but it was just perfect, really.

With a final growl, Logan twisted a hand into Jack's blue shirt.

He yanked him close, pressing their mouths together for a bruising kiss.  
Then he either spoke through the kiss, or kissed him while he spoke, clashing their teeth together.

''Get naked, Snowflake. You are going to learn respect.''

Jack's heart skipped a beat at the commanding tone.

Yes.

Shaking fingers reached for his pant's zipper.

Finally.

* * *

_Get ready, the next one is intense!_


	3. Chapter 3

_First off, this one needs a__** WARNING. Over 18 only**__. This is the chapter where they have sex. __**NOT SAFE FOR WORK.**__ Seriously._

_Secondly, I would like to take back the Fluff tag. Apparently, these boys don't play nice. So KINK WARNING. Contains D/s themes, verbal taunting and unusual anal prep._

_Oh, and still unbeta'd because this is just for fun._

_Let's see what those mutants are up to now..._

_

Logan watched Jack undo his pants; a dark shape backlit by the moon. Jack could almost-not-quite make out one bushy eyebrow hiked up.

Jack ignored his silent observer, huffing quietly in relief at finally freeing his trapped cock. He wrapped his fingers loosely around his aching shaft, hips jerking a bit at the sensation, and began to pump it.

''Jack, what do you think you're doing?''

Logan's voice had gained that rough tone from earlier that was a sure sign his own penis was hard and ready. Good.

It was also sternly no-nonsense, which was a bit unusual. And hot.

Jack paused his stroking to answer breathlessly.

''Getting undressed.''

Logan's voice was the epitome of calm patience. But the glint in his eyes was pure lusty evil.

''And who gave you permission to touch yourself?''

''Well, I…'' Jack sputtered, unsettled. This was new. '' I'm *soooo* hard.''

Wolverine crossed his huge arms over his chest, simply staring at him expectantly.

It was quite obvious that what he expected was for Jack to stop masturbating.

Damn.

This new twist made Jack's breath hitch and turned him on even more. Which was inconvenient... Because if he wanted it to continue, he had to let go of his erection just when it reached its most demanding.

Slowly, Jack made himself pull his arm away. Now his hands were just… hanging there… while his dick twitched in protest. It was safer to occupy his fingers, so Jack hooked them into his brown trousers and pushed them down.

''Good boy.'' Logan's deep voice in that masterly tone did things to Jack's insides. He WANTED to please him, to make him proud. And be fucked senseless. Right quick, if he had a say- which he was beginning to doubt he did.

Jack kicked off his pants, straightening to a standing position.

He'd just started to tug at his hoodie when Wolverine's laugh, deep and a bit condescending, stopped him.

''What, no underwear?''

Jack shook his head, staring at the yellowed pine needles on the ground. He couldn't really explain why Logan's words made him blush. Jack had NEVER worn underwear, not for three-hundred years!

But for some reason, frozen to his spot under the bigger man's scrutiny, Jack felt shame for going commando. If he'd had boxers, at least he could have hidden just how affected he was by Logan's authority… Troubled fires burned under his ribs, blending with the increasing lust lower down. The combination made it hard to remember how to breathe.

Wolverine stepped forward, looming over Jack.

''That's not what good boys do, Jack. Good boys wear underwear. They don't bug their elders. They know their place. They wait for permission.''

The silver-haired fae squirmed, staring at Logan's worn black combat boots as they approached, barely making a sound on the thick carpet of needles.  
Logan continued in the same measured tone, winding more uneasy tension deep inside Jack.

''Good boys don't get all hard like this.''

He stared avidly at Frost's throbbing erection. Standing in the night air with his hard cock jutting out, Jack felt curiously exposed and vulnerable.

He looked down at himself helplessly. His dick was pale and slim, really fucking hard. It pulsed almost continuously, wagging in the air and pulling almost straight up to his tight belly when a spasm was particularly strong.

Jack sometimes wished the emergence of his powers hadn't stunted his puberty. He would have liked a bigger, thicker cock. Like every guy on the planet, he supposed. But Jack Frost was certainly not ashamed of his manhood. His thin, smooth shaft looked RIGHT on him.  
It was mostly his balls that Jack wished were manlier. Logan had the most amazing heavy-hanging globes… Jack's scrotum was tight and hairless, and certainly not loose-hanging.

Oh well.

Jack wasn't the type to dwell on regrets. Especially with a giant horny mountain of muscle just waiting to teach him his place.

''See what a naughty boy you are, Jack Frost.'' Wolverine was so close now that his breath puffed a cloud of mist onto Jack's forehead.

Jack nodded, clenching his fists to resist the urge to touch himself.

Gods.

In a split second, Jack's world tilted and whirled. It took another few seconds for his brain to catch on to the fact that Wolverine had grabbed him and turned him around and his quaking back was now pressed to the furnace of Logan's front. A huge forearm slanted across his hips and he was balanced precariously on his toes.

The size difference between them and the sudden trapped proximity forced a small whine from Jack's pale lips. He trembled, not really sure what to expect anymore and not attempting to touch his cock that still bobbed at the night air.

Logan's breath gusted by his ear, a hint of growl barely subdued. Jack had never seen Logan so close to his rougher instincts, yet so intently in control. Everything about him radiated power and Jack's body reacted violently, adrenaline surging.

''Danger-danger-danger'' his subconscious screamed.

But it was all right. Jack trusted the bigger mutant. Maybe even loved him, in a way.

''Danger-danger-danger.'' The alarm bells were still ringing, making remaining immobile an effort. Jack chewed on his bottom lip, trying to be  
loose and pliant against Logan's hard body.

Wolverine's dark chuckle raised goose-bumps on Jack's chest. It resonated with command, lust and the knowledge of exactly how much havoc he was causing in his fiery lover.

''Look at you! Trying so hard to be a good boy.''

A large tongue swiped a slippery trail along Jack's neck.

''Since you can't be trusted to undress yourself without jerking off…'' Logan paused to let his words sink in, ''Then I guess I'll have to do it.''

Jack nodded, not really understanding.

The pine forest was dark at midnight, and eerily quiet. Inside their shelter, the swooshing sound of Logan's claws suddenly emerging resonated loud.

Jack bit his lip, starting in surprise. He stared, wild-eyed, at gleaming deadly adamantium poised just under the hem of his blue hoodie.

''Be still, Jack.'' Logan crooned, crushing him closer.

Light-headed, Jack tried to comply as panic clawed at his throat.

''DANGER-DANGER-DANGER.''

He shivered a bit but otherwise managed to hold stock-still, every muscle locked.

Soft fleece easily split before shiny metal, a dark rip appearing in his shirt-front.

''DANGERDANGERDANGERDANGER!''

FUCK!

Jack could FEEL Logan's blades tracing along his belly, faintly but clearly. It was certainly not chance. It was a warning. All of Jack's terrorized concentration narrowed to those three scratching points of white-hot fire that slowly advanced up his front.

Jack wanted to scream, to lash out, to run away. When push came to shove, despite his small stature, Jack was a warrior. His instinct was to FIGHT, and had always been.

He MADE himself freeze, forcing his gasping breaths to short panicked huffs. Hyperventilating minimized the movement of his ribs as lethal claws traced toward his sternum. Besides, Jack couldn't help it, even if dark spots danced along his peripheral vision.

His sweater was beginning to sag, dark flaps hanging loose as Logan continued to slice upwards until, with a final neat flourish, he cut through the collar.

His big arm, that had held Jack so close, let him go abruptly and the winter elf crumpled to a quivering heap at Wolverine's feet.

Jack curled over, shredded shirt falling off and almost delirious; fevered with adrenaline and lack of oxygen and panic and the effort of controlling his instinct to battle.

He pressed his forehead to dry pine needles, gradually calming his racing heart.

He became aware that the annoying high-pitched keening sound he heard was coming from himself.

Grinding his teeth together, he made it stop.

Good.

Next he concentrated on slowing his breathing, so that the world stopped spinning and the nervous queasiness in his belly eased.

Gods, that moment had been powerful.

Jack had never in all his life been so tightly strung, ripped to shreds by conflicting needs and emotions.

And as the tension slowly fled, it was replaced by pure need.

Jack needed Logan to fill him.

NOW.

He'd proved who was his master, proved his trust. A crashing urge to have that fact driven into his body, reassuring connection battered into his ass, overwhelmed him.

Jack twisted his head, resting his cheek on the snowy ground and looking over his shoulder.

''Logan.''

A broken, whispered sound.

The mutant didn't answer, a black shadow against the darker night.

''Logan,'' Jack tried again, wetting his lips. ''Logan fuck me.''

The words were still quiet, but they vibrated with the overpowering *need* Jack felt.

Logan grunted, clearly recognizing the feeling.

''Need a minute,'' he grouched. His voice was scratchy and tense, and Jack could hear his huffing breaths, too rapid. His claws were gone.

''Logan.'' Jack pleaded, shifting to all fours. Cheek pressed to the ground, he bent his knees and pushed his butt up, pale body offered.

''Please. Logan.''

Jack's whole being was consumed; a quivering, gaping ache that would only be relieved by Wolverine.

A stray moonbeam made its way through the branches, illuminating Logan's features. His face was harsh with restraint, lips pressed together so tight they were white.

It drove Jack crazy. Wolverine needed to claim him just as badly as Jack did. Logan was resisting because, as usual, he was afraid of getting lost to his wilder impulses.

But Jack wasn't afraid.

He trusted Logan.

He rolled his spine restlessly, pressing as much of his chest to the ground as he could while keeping his hips up. It didn't help ease the tension.  
His cock was red and leaking, Jack could see it dangling stiffly between his legs.

Yet Jack didn't even feel inclined to touch his dick, arms loose and long along his thighs. He would touch himself when Logan said so, not before. It wasn't even difficult to resist. His orgasm belonged to the other man, and it was just unthinkable now for him to disobey.

''Please, Logan, please. Please fuck me.'' Jack was begging now, splitting into a thousand pieces at Logan's persistent refusal.

''God, it's too strong. Plllleeeaasse.'' Jack wiggled desperately, helplessly, surprised to find that he was close to crying.

He NEEDED Logan, and being denied was tearing him apart.

''Please please please,'' The words poured out, incoherent and frantic.

''Fuck me, take me, you have to, I need…''Sobs were building now, emotional let-down after the earlier high.

Why wouldn't his lover fulfill him?

Words failed then, as Jack began to cry in earnest; icy streams that slanted crossways across his cheekbones and froze into his hair.

Logan stirred then, lunging forward to wrap himself around his lover's back. Hot hands caressed everywhere, a scratchy beard poking at his collarbone as whispered apologies soothed Jack. Random kisses burned into creamy shoulder-blades, each one an unspoken declaration of love and regret.

Jack couldn't remember the last time he had cried. But somehow, it was RIGHT tonight. He needed it. Wolverine had pushed him farther than he'd thought possible and now he was broken.

No, not really broken.

He was just waiting to be put together again, shaped by his lover.

The outburst stopped as quickly as it had begun. Jack sniffed hard and narrowed his eyes at the stubborn man over his shoulder.

Logan's hands petted fretfully down his back.

''I'm sorry,'' Wolverine said yet again. ''I couldn't… I was… afraid to hurt you.''

''You did.'' Jack pointed out hoarsely. Logan's eyes flooded with remorse and self-flagellation and what not. Before he fell back to brooding, Jack clarified.

''You hurt me by not coming to me when I needed you.''

''Well, I…'' Logan hesitated, running a large calloused hand through his thick hair and making it stand up.

''I don't trust myself.'' He admitted finally in a tortured whisper.

''I do. I trust you.'' Jack's eyes were sure, soul deep and much older in that moment than his teenage body appeared.

He thought Logan's eyes misted a bit, and before he started crying or did something ridiculous like profess eternal love, Jack decided to get them back on track.

''Now shut up and fuck me.''

Logan nodded, beaming a smile that lit up like the moon.

His attempt to bend down and lick Jack's ass, to slowly prepare him, was met with a frustrated moan and surprisingly strong fingers twisting in his hair.

''No you don't.'' Now it was Jack who spoke with authority. ''Stick it in. NOW.''

Logan shook his head, reveling in the jolts of pain when Jack's fingers didn't loosen one bit. ''I don't want to hurt you. And I'm too big to go in unprepped…''

The pair locked eyes and it was Jack who caved because it was obvious that Logan wouldn't budge.

With an exasperated sigh, he quickly created a large icicle with a rounded tip.

Logan stared at the icy dildo that was suddenly pushed into his hand, blinking, before slowly pressing it into Jack's asshole.

The resulting sound Jack made was so hot Logan *had* to reach one hand and undo the fly of his jeans to get at his dick.

Slowly, he pumped the ice into Jack's ass, watching how he moaned and writhed. The heat inside rapidly began to melt the frozen shaft and soon sparkling rivulets of water ran out with every withdrawal.

Logan purposely let go of the icicle, watching Jack's rounded butt wriggle, the clear ice handle jutting out of his clenching hole.

The image was so obscene, so forbidden and yet so right…

With a growl, Wolverine's control broke and he HAD to take his lover, couldn't postpone the inevitable one more second even if he probably should have waited for Jack to get used to the stretch more.

Yanking the icicle out, Logan grabbed his thick veined shaft with one hand and Jack's hip with the other. Without further ado, he sank all the way to the hilt into the icy-hot crevice.

Jack screamed, really screamed, once; unbending pointy elbows he pushed himself to all fours and arched his face to the stars.

Logan remained frozen, buried as deep as he could go, feeling Jack's insides settle around him.

As the echo of that primal sound faded, Logan began to move.

He thrust slowly at first, mounting Jack with deep determined strokes.

Water sloshed around his dick, spilling out and gradually warming.

Jack's vocalizations turned to moans and whimpers, beautiful shudders rippling his back as he relaxed and let his head hang heavy from slim shoulders.

Wolverine fucked Jack Frost, finally.

They fucked in the cold air, smelling of crushed pine needles. Still fully dressed except for his undone jeans, the muscular man took his pale lover in the frosty moonlight.

In and out, FINALLY, they fucked.

Jack let himself be taken, loose and pliant; pleasure in waves scattered with every thrust. He didn't even think of his cock; the sensations now engulfed his entire body, nerve-endings on fire.

After a time, minutes or hours or days, Logan pulled out and pushed Jack onto his back.

Jack knew Wolverine's orgasm was close, from the way his eyes squinted and the sweat that shone on his forehead.

Jack watched greedily as Logan reseated his dick, deep but not quite as deep as before, a different angle that sent stars flashing before Jack's vision.

The winter sprite looked down at them in the moonlight, shuddered at how they were joined. A thick shaft disappearing so naturally into his receptive body. His cock was one solid ache, heavy on his abs.

Jack noticed something else. Three faint red lines, tracing sinuously up his torso. He traced wondering fingers along the mark; Wolverine's mark.

His eyes snapped to Logan's brown ones, emotions too strong and deep-rooted to name spilling between the two.

Wordlessly, Jack placed his delicate hand back at his side.

It was a promise. Submission.

He wouldn't.

He wouldn't touch himself. Wolverine hadn't said he could, hadn't given him permission. Although Jack was sure he wouldn't protest if he did, not now, some part of him still wanted to respect his promise.

So as the burly top began to stroke again, Jack peacefully gave his pleasure over to him. He simply rode the sensations produced, whimpering.  
Jack tossed his head, letting the pleasure close his eyes. Logan continued to mate steadily, grunts of need in time to his thrusts telling of his growing arousal.

He knew of Jack's dilemma, surely he did. Wolverine's large hands gripped sharp hipbones too tight, moving Jack's fragile body to his thrusts. Yet he didn't speak, didn't give him permission and so their encounter prolonged.

As the pleasure continued to build, more and more, *unbearable*, Jack found that keeping his hands away from himself was almost impossible in this position.

He whined at how acute-sweet the pleasure was, almost painful in its intensity. Release boiled within him, so close yet out of reach.

Gasping, Jack's hands scrabbled on the ground, needing purchase, something to grip other than the needy shaft that was burning on his belly. He eventually found a strong rock, right above his head.

Whining, he clenched his hands in white-knuckled despair, feeling hard mineral flake. He arched, Logan's panting thrusts keeping him poised incapable to tumble over the edge.

Jack struggled, abs spasming and hips rolling in discomfort.

So close, so close, surely he would…

''Hah!'' A hoarse plea escaped Jack and he felt his powers surge as the unbearable tension of release finally coalesced in his clenching belly.  
He vaguely heard Logan encouraging him. ''Yes! Cum, Snowflake, cum! For me!''

His thrusts grew frantic, rapid and uneven. ''I'm going to fuck it out of you. Cum, Jack, shoot for me.''

''Aargh!'' Jack heaved a great breath, body locking down and then for the first time of his life sweet orgasm washed through him without a single touch to his dick.

He could feel the great pressure of icy cold spreading up his arms and clutched the rock harder, feeling his power leak from him; frost invaded the surrounding forest and froze the ground, expanding far beyond their pine haven.

At the same time, contractions of release brought shudders up his spine as snowy semen flooded onto his belly in wet stripes. Jack's eyes were screwed shut so tightly he didn't see the big white snowflakes that suddenly floated lazily around them as his conscious control of his power slipped further.

His cock twitched endlessly it seemed. As Jack's orgasm began to calm, Logan thrust one more time and grunted viscerally.

His blunt fingers wrapped around Jack's sensitive shaft. Wolverine milked a second shivery orgasm from Jack as he spilled warmth deep inside his ass.

Then Logan's heavy body collapsed onto his lover. Hot and cold melted together, resting as the last snowflakes slowly drifted in the icy night.

***

**

*

*

* * *

_Is it hot in here? Gah, those boys were explosive and fun to write! Only a bit of wrapping up left to do and we're done!_

_xxx_

_French Caresse_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, this piece is done. Quick and dirty, just how I like it! It was fun to explore new fandoms, and I'm going to post this piece on my regular accounts. Hopefully, I can broaden some of my Twilight follower's horizons a bit._

_My thanks to the original poster (and apparently only reader lol)for the inspiration._

* * *

For another timeless moment they rested, listening to the wind's haunting melody in the darkened branches.

It was peaceful, relaxing.

Eventually, heartbeats slowed and the coldness beneath him forced Logan to roll over with a humph.

Lying directly on the ground turned out to be no better, actually, even if Jack didn't seem to mind.

So Wolverine pushed himself to a sitting position, hands dangling on his bent knees.

He watched Jack Frost, whose limbs were still spread, abandoned to heavy drowsiness. There was something fascinating, almost vulnerable, in the soft curl of his thin fingers. Only his sharp ribs rose and fell, slow and steady.

Logan felt a twinge of emotion when he noticed that the faint lines of his earlier boundary-pushing were still visible. Spider-thread, red, barely noticed but so heavy in meaning. He swallowed hard, determined not to wallow in darkness again.

Jack had liked it, he reminded himself. That was what was so unique about their relationship.

Jack was a free-spirit, but he wasn't innocent. He had seen so much in his long life, humanity at its best and worst.

He didn't judge, and he certainly didn't torture himself.

Logan sighed, wishing for the same serenity.

Jack stirred at the sound, raising his head to return Wolverine's gaze. His eyes shone in the moonlight, twin mirrors of content. Then Frost revived from his uncharacteristic, fucked-out calm, shaking his head rapidly so that silver locks flew.

With a leap and lunge, he was on his feet and tugging his pants on. He briefly picked his hoodie up, shaking his head at the irreparable damage. With a shrug, he tossed it back towards the trunk, grabbing his staff that had been leaning there, forgotten.

Then he darted out the opening of their shelter.

He waited, hand outstretched, for Logan to follow.

With a sigh, Logan lumbered to his feet and gripped cool fingers in his own.

Holding hands, they walked on crunching snow back towards the Institute.

They walked slowly, sedately, at least as far as Jack was concerned, simply enjoying this stolen moment together. The stately pace inspired many jokes on Logan's old age that Jack allowed to die on his tongue without voicing them. After all, Jack WAS the eldest by approximately two hundred years, even if he didn't appear so. *Someone* had to act mature and give the good example after all.

In reality, some of the earlier magic still lingered, and Jack was too content to break the silence with meaningless jibes.

The snowdrifts creaked beneath his bare toes, and the wind whipped at the coule when they emerged from the shelter of the dark trunks, fiercely cold.

Logan chuckled, shaking his head at the frozen lake.

''I'm pretty sure that lake was liquid, about an hour ago. And that we had to circle around it.''

Jack rolled his eyes, retorting ''It's your fault, for getting me so riled up I let my power get away from me.''

Jack took a deep uncertain breath, squeezing Logan's large hand with his and then gingerly set foot onto the thick ice. There was something inherently peaceful about the vast expanse of dark frozen water, Logan thought. But something bugged the winter elf by him.

Wolverine noticed the edgy tension in Jack's thin frame, how his silver eyebrows slanted in worry. Silently, they slid across the blackness, heading for the dark mass of the forest on the other side.

Wolverine wanted to ask Jack what was wrong, as he'd so rarely seen the boy truly thrown, but he didn't quite know how to start. So he remained silent, trying to radiate reassurance and support.

Towards the center of the lake, Jack glided to a stop. He planted his staff on the solid ice, watching frost spread over it. He stared at the ice, tried to stare THROUGH it at the unknown liquid depths beneath.

''I died, you know.'' Jack voice was soft, almost wistful in the vast emptiness. ''That's how I was chosen. I fell and drowned when the ice broke.''

Wolverine waited, trying to digest this information. Jack obviously believed it, his usually playful face solemn in the moonlight.

Logan scrubbed at his neck, trying to think what to say. He didn't want to doubt Jack, really, but…

''Memory…'' Logan trailed off, hesitant. ''Memory is such a… flighty thing….''

He half-expected Frost to get riled up at his veiled skepticism, but he should have known him better. Jack watched the round moon in the sky for a minute, before shrugging and setting off down the ice again.

Logan slipped some, trying to catch up, hoping he hadn't scared him off.

But Jack still felt like company, because he soon dropped down to walk lightly by Wolverine.

''It's hard to get used to, you know. I'm just so SURE of my past. I was there. I was a part of this group of Guardians, I battled darkness and cried when Sand died. Bunny was so much fun to bug, just like with you. Tooth was passionate and so easy to dazzle, and Santa…''

Jack drifted into remembered encounters, epic battles.

He returned to himself a few minutes later, candidly admitting; ''I know the Intelligence department is still trying to figure it out, searching for hints of this rebel group of unidentified mutants that call themselves the Guardians.''

His hands moved fitfully on his staff, twirling it in a vast arc. ''How can it not be true? How can I have imagined all that?''

''Not imagined.'' Logan corrected. ''Memories can be tampered with, implanted or erased.''

The big man chuckled again. ''You're not asking the right guy for info... I'm dead sure I met Captain America, back in WWII, so I'm no better than you.''

They had reached the far bank, and together scaled a steep slope, making frozen rocks clatter sharply. Through scattered trees the golden lights of the Institute could be seen.

Turning back once more to face the iced-over water, Jack leaned on his staff. Wolverine simply gave him the time he needed, waiting in the shrubbery.

Jack reappeared by him so quickly Logan had barely registered his movements.

''Anyway.'' Jack's face was back to his usual mischievous grin. ''I'm not forgetting tonight, that's for sure. No matter what they do to my brain, THIS memory is mine.''

He nodded ferociously.

''And it's real.''

Jack Frost headed for the school, a silver flicker among the pine trees.  
Logan heard him promise fervently, apparently to the still moon.

''I won't forget tonight. Ever.''

Wolverine nodded, setting off in the slight tracks Jack created.

He wouldn't forget either.

Ever.

Pine forests at midnight .

* * *

_If you are reading this because you put me on Author alert for__** Headward,**__ DO NOT DESPAIR! _

_I will finish that story, I promise. Inspiration dimmed for a while after they finally did it. I didn't want to write the piece if I wasn't into it because I've found as a reader you can always tell. However, getting back into the creative process with this piece lit the flame again. Hope to hear from me soon!_


End file.
